Prelude: Tournament Kamen Rider
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: This deals with the backstories of my OCs and one of my friends in the lead-up to Tournament Kamen Rider! Chapter 4: Randall Kalish!
1. Nero Samson

**Prelude - Tournament Kamen Rider.**

Nero Samson - Kamen Rider Den-O.

--xxx--

Nero Christopher Samson was a 19-year-old son of a semi-retired police detective and a former waitress. Nero was born in Plymouth, Michigan, but was raised in Saagen Town, a quiet place in Detroit that usually didn't see crime. Not all of Nero's life was good; he lost his best friend Charlie in a house fire during a sleepover when they were both aged five.

Nero grew up around the detectives his father worked with and it was quite a cast of characters. He couldn't help but imitate them.

**"Ore Sanjou!"**

**"Boku ni Tsuraratemiru?"**

**"Nakerude!"**

**"Kotae Wa Kiitenai!"**

At age seven, Nero lost contact with the funny detectives, but little did he know that his father Drake kept contact with them, working incognito on several cases.

--xxx--

Nero's uncle was Thomas, Drake's brother, nicknamed 'Tomcat' after the cartoon _Tom & Jerry_. Thomas was a baker, working from restaurant to restaurant, sandwich shop to sandwich shop. It continued like this until Tomcat got fed up and just opened his own place in Saagen Town, which became very popular... with the townspeople and Nero, who couldn't get enough of Tomcat's cooking.

And a friend of the family, Professor Jack Jeffrey Ryker, was as much a part in Nero's growing up as his parents were. Ryker was so inspiring for Nero, having sold a best-selling book commercially and settled down in Saagen Town with the money he had made. Nero refers to Jack as 'Sempai', something he remembered from the detectives. To add to that, Jack was previously a teacher at Nero's high school.

For reasons unexplained to Nero, his father signed him up to a dojo in the town at age 13. A tough regiment and constant exercise kept Nero going for six years. About four years in, Nero found out that his father was planning to compete in the upcoming Tournament Kamen Rider competition, but a bone-breaking injury put an end to those plans because Drake had his legs broken. Knowing he had dojo experience under his belt, Nero decided to go in his father's place, along with his two best friends, Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter and Taryse Evans, who he had known since high school.

Nero wouldn't mind getting competitive with his friends, but they went along with it because they had set pretty high standards for themselves as well. Nero hated to lose, but he also hated to see his friends' morale get really low.

Nero knew Tournament Kamen Rider was the brainchild of Professor Jack and that Jack was good friends with Drake. Not only that, but monstrous creatures were popping up everywhere; ones who can appear from sand, ones with stained glass appearances, green ones, etc. Jack explained that the Tournament was a good way to dwindle these numbers.

Drake showed Nero the belt he would've used in the tournament after he broke his legs: the silver-coloured Den-O Belt. Drake informed his son that he had to send it back to Jack.

To Nero's surprise, Jack selected Nero to use the Den-O Belt in his fathers' place. And after Jack had explained the rules at the official gathering, Tournament Kamen Rider began for Nero and his friends.


	2. Chad Phoenix Leiter

**Prelude - Tournament Kamen Rider.**

Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter - Kamen Rider Kiva.

--xxx--

"That was the third time this week, Chad! Can't you ever get along with your bosses?" Phoenix's father asked him as he burst through the door. Another part-time job he'd been fired from.

"Enough, Dad! I have enough trouble as it is without you adding... sorry, Dad." Phoenix relented. He hated snapping at anyone, much less his own father. Luckily, his dad understood better than anyone.

"When your sister is done with her catalog browsing... I think she wants a word with you." Phoenix's father told him. Phoenix illustrated his boring face with a smile and headed to the bathroom. He unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out the dye, to keep his hair in its current, dark state. After doing this, Chad headed to his bedroom and pulled out the piece of crumpled paper that had been resting in his jeans' pocket.

_Chad Leiter,_

_You are invited to __**Tournament Kamen Rider **__to compete with a large amount of competitors around the whole Michigan area._

_Good luck. You're going to need it._

It was going to be the break he needed to get away from it all... the stress of losing his mother to cancer... the stress of his part-time jobs trying to break his cool... and the need to be surrounded by his best friends. Nero & Taryse had always been there for him: maybe it was time to run to them instead of away from them.

It had been a few years since his elder sister was jilted at her wedding by a rich, spoiled now-22-year-old man named Randall Stuart Kalish, who promised to shower Phoenix's sister with gifts, love and affection after a pregnancy scare. Instead, Randall skipped the wedding and took off back to his family's mansion. Phoenix never forgave him for that and Randall was unwilling to admit he was wrong the next time they met, almost leading to a physical altercation. And, even through all that, Phoenix's sister still loved Randall! Randall's attitude and repulsive antics (at least in Phoenix's mind) triggered Phoenix's distaste for rich kids who didn't share their wealth with the needy and/or used their affordable security teams to fight for them. Lord knows the amount of times Phoenix has been cautioned by the cops for hitting a rich kid.

The word Phoenix's sister wanted with him was a request... a request to get Randall in touch with her. Phoenix promised it through his words, but he was really promising to shove Randall up against a wall violently and give him his head on a silver platter.

--xxx--

He went to the Rider Gathering the next week, where Tournament Kamen Rider officially began. He was supposed to meet Nero & Taryse here, but they were late. Phoenix glanced over to a building and saw a blonde girl talking to a brunette lady. That was Taryse, who was handed a small white object. Guess she wasn't late after all.

Phoenix shimmied on over in her direction, taking a look at the Riders around him who were admiring their newfound powers. He got through a group of them, but then banged heads with something.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Phoenix instinctly yelled. He opened his eyes, only to see a strange mechanical bat flapping its wings in front of him.

"Who... or what are you?" Phoenix wondered with curiosity.

"My name is Kivat-Bat the Third... Kivat for short... of the Kivat clan!" The bat spoke with overwhelming pride.

"Is there a reason you're flying about around here?" Phoenix continued.

"Searching for a new user. My old master gave me up for this project when Fangires were located in America and so I must give a new destiny to a headstrong user who can fight the Fangire!" Kivat replied.

Phoenix smiled: "I'm looking for a Rider Belt..."

"Really? Well, why didn't you say so? I'll be your partner!" Kivat responded with enthusiasm, perching himself on Phoenix's shoulder.

"So... how do I get the belt?" Phoenix wondered. Kivat flew to his right hand.

"Push that button on my head and let me bite you. Careful; this might sting a bit." Kivat answered. Phoenix pushed the button.

_Bite!_

The fangs of the bat did sting, but it wasn't that painful. From the bite marks, Phoenix saw stained-glass-like tattoos forming on his skin. He then looked down and saw ghostly chains wrap around his waist. They broke away and revealed the crimson Rider Belt, which had side-holsters known as 'Fueslots' strapped to the sides. Kivat flew away from Phoenix, gripped the belt with his small feet and then hooked himself to the belt.

Phoenix felt his blood rush as his body went metallic for a minute, reshaped and then became something else. This was Phoenix's new Rider suit.

"Good luck to you in Tournament Kamen Rider... Kiva."


	3. Taryse Evans

**Prelude - Tournament Kamen Rider.**

Taryse Evans - Kamen Rider Femme.

--xxx--

Taryse Michelle Evans was a 19-year-old grad student from Saagen Town High in Michigan. She always hung out with her two best friends, Nero Samson and Chad Leiter, who was nicknamed 'Phoenix', because of his taste in Nu-Metal and hard rock music.

Taryse has always had some form of crush on Phoenix, but has been unable to say it out loud because of her fear of hurting Nero's feelings, just in case _he _had a crush on her. While Taryse thought that it was unlikely, it was a possibility.

Every summer and every bit of free time that wasn't dedicated to her friends, Taryse was usually spotted surfing anime websites and attending conventions across the globe. But the often-placed title of 'Otaku' is rarely placed upon Taryse - as Phoenix can attest, because Taryse takes offence to the term and prefers 'enthusiast'.

She met Nero & Phoenix way back at the start of high school when Nero was a prone target for schoolyard thugs. Nero was a basketball standout and one thug didn't appreciate being outclassed by the younger Nero.

--xxx--

"You thought you were gonna' humiliate me this afternoon, weren't you? I'll teach you who's king of the basketball court now, ya piece of crap!" The bully roared, hanging the defenseless Nero Samson by his basketball jersey. He was about to swing his fist in Nero's direction until he saw a black spiky-haired teenage boy watching the attack.

"What are you looking at?" The bully yelled. The teenager said nothing.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The bully repeated. Again, the observing teenager kept his mouth shut. Having enough, the bully dropped Nero and began to approach his spiky-haired schoolmate with malicious intent. When he reached the teen, he attempted to squash him in one swift hammering, but the kid moved behind the bully and spin-kicked him into the water fountain. The marble shattered immediately. Before the bully could return to verticality, this kid spin-kicked him again and this time, the bully went sailing into the nearby bench.

"Pick on someone your own size, punk!" The kid warned the bully, who just groaned and held his back in pain. The spiky-haired teenager then made his way over to Nero and extended his hand.

"Unless he wants another ass-kicking... I don't think he'll be coming after you again any time soon." The teenager said. Nero took the kid's hand and stood up straight.

"Thank you. He had it coming to him, I knew it! I'm Nero Samson, high school basketballer. And you are?" Nero asked.

"I am Chad Leiter, your resident bully-beater, I suppose. But you can call me 'Phoenix'." The teenager revealed.

"It's nice to meet you, Phoenix. You wanna' hang out?" Nero suggested.

"Be friends? Sure." Phoenix agreed.

A girl across the path called out to them: "Phoenix, hey!"

"Hey, Taryse." Phoenix greeted.

"Who's your new friend?" Taryse asked, motioning to Nero.

"Nero! Nero Samson!" Nero introduced himself with glee.

"Nero, we're going to a concert later and I have three tickets... wanna' go?" Phoenix asked Nero.

"Sure!" Nero accepted. And that was how their whole trio started.

--xxx--

Like Phoenix & Nero, who besides a brief exchange of hellos at a cinema premiere of _Batman: Gotham Knight_ she hadn't seen since their graduation party, Taryse was given an invitation to compete in Tournament Kamen Rider by her former teacher Professor Jack Ryker, who she called 'Sempai', the Japanese word for 'Elder'. This forced Phoenix & Nero to start calling Jack that as well. At least old Jack took to the nickname well.

At the Rider Gathering, Taryse ran into Jack's aide Martha Borne, who gave to her the Femme Vent Deck, a white rectangular object with the image of a golden swan emblazoned on it. Jack had specially chosen it for her, since it fit her personality. After exchanging pleasantries with Martha, Taryse ran into Phoenix for the first time in about a month and hugged him. She was introduced to Phoenix's Rider partner Kivat-Bat The Third, Nero showed up to get his belt and Tournament Kamen Rider was on.


	4. Randall Kalish

**Prelude - Tournament Kamen Rider.**

Randall Kalish - Kamen Rider Leangle.

--xxx--

Money. Power. Respect. The three constants in Randall Stuart Kalish's life, taught to him by his very wealthy father. Randall grew up a bright child, top of his class in the private school his father picked out and a huge fencing standout. Life had been good to Randall, along with the many perks that wealth brought to the table: women, power and above all else, respect.

But eventually, Randall tired of the many brides his father wanted him to tie the knot with and ventured outside the walls of the Kalish Estate to meet new people who do not occupy the same place on the totem pole as Randall is on. A little village called Saagen Town awaited him. He ventured to the nightlife of the commoners and was introduced to Tomcat Samson, the town baker. He also met Chad Leiter, a young man who would remain Randall's friend for many years.

Through Chad, Randall got acquainted with Chad's sister Catherine. They watched a movie together one night and Randall ended up falling in love with this downtown girl. He introduced her to his father back at the Kalish Estate and Randall's father was proud of the boy for making his own decision. Their love grew and Randall splashed his money on Catherine. He also generously paid for Chad when Chad went down with an ankle injury. It was through Chad that Randall's love for nu-metal music was born, as was Chad's nickname 'Phoenix'.

He took a few classes at the local school, but found he didn't fit in at all, so he quit that. Randall met with Nero Samson & Taryse Evans, two of Chad's friends and the four hung out occasionally. Randall graduated his fencing class in this time and moved on to training to use a Bo.

The friendship between Chad & Randall became sour months later.

Randall had done something stupid spending one night with Catherine (let's just say he didn't use protection) and the couple were hit by a pregnancy scare. Randall decided to gut it out and proposed to Catherine. Chad was the best man. Randall bought her gifts for the wedding, but didn't invite his father. Pre-wedding jitters got to Randall and he left Catherine waiting at the altar.

Randall had retreated back to the Kalish Estate.

Chad was angry and wanted blood. In fact, every rich person Chad came across in the future felt his wrath - the wrath that was reserved for Randall. Randall was unwilling to admit he was wrong the next time they met, almost leading to a physical altercation. Randall escaped the beating and drove home that night.

--xxx--

Because of his ties to the local high school, Randall's former science professor Jack Ryker offered him the chance to compete in **Tournament Kamen Rider**, for a substantial cash prize and the respect of millions of people. Randall said he would think about it and went to talk with his father with Jack offering to come speak to Randall's father as well. But any hopes of talking to Randall's father were dashed as the Kalish Estate was under attack by a group of monstrous creatures known as Worms and Randall's father was knocked into a coma by the leader. Enraged, Randall vainly tried to subdue the Worms, but was knocked back.

Jack threw to Randall a gold-and-purple device known as the Leangle Buckle along with a card bearing the image of a spider with the Ace of Clubs on its back. Randall opened a slot on the device and inserted the card. A purple belt expanded around his waist and a tune began to play. Randall moved the buckle to reveal the Ace of Clubs in the center.

_Open Up!_

A purple projection shot out in front of Randall and it moved over him, revealing the Kamen Rider Leangle suit. Randall had transformed into a Kamen Rider. With his newfound power and the Leangle Rouser staff weapon, Randall put his Bo training to good use and mopped the floor with the Worms, before finishing their leader off with his Rider Kick, the Blizzard Crush.

Randall found out it was going to cost a lot of money to pay for his father's treatment and that some redtape was preventing him from using his fortune to pay for it. With the cash prize of the tournament more than enough to cover the cost, Randall accepted Jack's invitation to join the tournament.

--xxx--

Randall walked through the night, watching every step behind him while watching every step in front of him. He knew he was being watched and/or followed. He could feel the stone cold air brush across his back and it was terrible.

No! No time for terrible feelings. Gotta' keep moving. Got to be faster. Got to be stronger. Got to be the winner of the tournament. For his father's sake. He stopped dead in his tracks as the entity that had been following him had halted his movement.

_Open Up!_

Kamen Rider Leangle moved at breakneck speeds, taking down this Undead monster with a powerful clothesline technique before equipping himself with the Leangle Rouser. The staff extended and the bladed ring at the top popped into three rings, in a club formation. Leangle swung for the Undead's head and hit the mark.

"Let's see how powerful you really are when you're on my side!"

Leangle reached into his card holder and pulled out two Rouse Cards: Blizzard Polar & Bite Cobra. He passed them through the Leangle Rouser's card reader.

_Bite... Blizzard... BLIZZARD CRUSH!_

Leangle dropped his weapon to the floor and thrust his fist out. Ice emanated from the fist, causing the Undead to freeze solid. Leangle then twisted himself through the air and finished off the Undead with his devastating scissors kick. Leangle landed and noticed the Undead's seal had burst open. Leangle retrieved a blank Rouse Card.

"Category Seven, huh? You will make a fine addition to my administration." Leangle taunted before dropping the blank into the Undead's broken seal. This caused the Undead to be forever trapped in the blank.

--xxx--

"Master Kalish, your private jet is ready." An aide told him.

"Are all my debts paid for while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Guaranteed, sir." The aide replied.

"Good. I'm going to Shantontown then." He smiled. He walked over to the table and retrieved his Leangle Buckle before setting off for his jet.

--xxx--

Randall found out that Chad and his friends were going to be competing as well. It was time for him & Chad to hash out their differences on the battlefield.


End file.
